Keyblade Ink
by camisado-in-a-dress
Summary: Chapter three is finally up! This is a little fic with random one, sometimes two shots n.n Ch 3 OH NO HE DIDN'T Continued!
1. Keyblade Ink

"Awww man I am sooooooo dead... But this is worth it... OWWWW!" Sora cried. "Does it always hurt this bad?" he asked the man.

"Most of the time." Sora groaned. "Is this your first one?"

"Yeah."

"Do your parents know?"

"No."

"You are so dead."

Sora picked up the phone. "Kairi? It's Sora. Can you come over? There is something I need to show you. ... Cool. Yeah, come right on in and come into my room. ... Sweet. Ok, bye." He hung up the phone and picked it up again. "Riku! ... Yeah, I did it! Come see! ... yeah, Kairi is coming over too. ... Cool. ... OH MY GOSH, WHEN! ... Dude, you are EVIL. What is it? ... Sweet!" He heard someone come in. "Kairi's here. See you soon. Bye." He hung up, and went into his room, waiting for Kairi. When she came in, she said,

"Ok, I'm here. What is it?" Sora said nothing, but pushed her into a chair. "S-Sora...?" He turned around and began to pull down his pants. Kairi looked away. "EW SORA YOU PERVERT!" She cried.

"No, Kairi trust me!"

"I'm not sure I want to!"

"Just look!" Kairi peeked around her fingers and saw Sora had not shown his butt, but his lower back just above it.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Do you like it?"

"Duh, but you are SO DEAD!"

"I know... Don't remind me." there was a knock on the door. "Come on in Riku!" Sora shouted to the door. Riku came in the room.

"Check it out!" Riku said when he saw. "Nice! Planning on any others?"

"NO WAY! It hurt like-" Kairi clamped a hand on his mouth.

"You are already a pervert, Sora. Don't turn into a potty mouth."

"But what's wrong with saying-" Kairi clamped her hand over Riku's mouth.

"You too. You boys are such PERVERTS!" Riku licked her hand. "I rest my case."

"Well, I'm next to get one."

"That's it. I'm out." Kairi said.

"Kairi! Wait!" both boys yelled at the same time.

"What!"

"... Do you want one?"

"... You know it."

"YES!"

The next day, the boys and Kairi left together.

"I didn't even know we had one on the islands."

"I didn't either, then _someone-" _ -Sora shoved riku- "showed it to me." They walked into the punk-decorated building.

"Are you dead yet?" The man who Sora had seen earlier asked.

"Not yet, my parents are gone for a week. Some kinda town meeting on the other side of the island." Sora told him. "Now its thier turn." Sora pointed at Riku and Kairi. "He's first." He shoved Riku.

"Hey- I never agreed to this!"

"At least your parents did." Sora said, smirking at Riku.

"Fine..." Riku groaned.

Riku went into the back and Kairi -very nervous- waited, and and after about 15 minutes she heard screaming coming from the back.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME DO THIS!" Kairi yelled at Sora.

"There is."

"What?" Riku came out, hugging his arm.

"You next." Sora shoved Kairi to the back and shut the door. "So.. what did you get Riku?"

"The heartless insignia."

"You suck."

"Be happy Kairi isn't here."

"SORA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Came from the back room.

"Now three people are gonna kill me: my mom, my dad and Kairi." Sora said. About 45 minutes passed and no sound came from the back. "You think he killed her?" At that very moment, she came out, looking very smug.

"Ok Kairi, cough up, what did you get?" she smiled and held her foot out. It was a rose, wrapped around her ankle.

"I think it looks better than soras keyblade on his butt."

"IT WASN'T ON MY BUTT!"

"Whatever."

Kairi sat in Sora's room, listening. Ahhh, music to her ears.

"SORA HOW COULD YOU!"

"Mom, it wasn't me! ... Ok, it was me, but Riku and Kairi got one too!"

"THIER PARENTS AGREED!"

"But no one can see it!"

"... You have a point. I am gonna let you off, BUT you have double chores for 3 months."

"Fine..." Sora came up to his room and saw Kairi listening to his walkman. Her eyes were closed, and she was moving her head in time to the music. He walked up to her and pulled one of the earphones and listened to it. It was Caught Up by Usher. He closed his eyes. Kairi opened hers and looked -as best as she could- at Sora. they were sitting there, together, thier faces pushed together by the ear phones.

the song was over she loked at Sora, a special gleam in her eye. "Kairi..." She kissed him.


	2. OH NO HE DIDN'T!

Sora was lounging on his couch, watching reruns of Fresh Prince of Bel Air, when his cell phone made a noise that meant he had a text message. He flipped it open.

_come over now! must show you something_

It was from Riku. He replied,

_Sure, is it important? this is the one where Hilary drops out of college._

_Yes, come NOW!_

_Fine, on my way._

He jumped up and went 2 doors down to Riku's.

When Riku opened the door he had a hoodie on, even though it was at least 80 degrees out.

"Uh... What's with the hoodie?" Sora asked.

Riku sighed. "That's what I wanted to show you. I... uh... Just look!" He pulled the hood down and Sora fell over.

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR! SHORT!" Sure enough, Riku's previously shoulder-length hair was as short as Wakka's, if possible. "YOU BAKA! Well, at least you didn't dye it." Riku shuffled his feet.

"I was... kinda planning on doing that..." He said. Sora smacked him.

"ARE YOU NOT AWARE THAT SELPHIE AND KAIRI HAD THE BIGGEST CRUSHES ON YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR HAIR! You've lost it..." Sora tried, and failed to say calmly. Riku sighed again.

"Can we show Kairi now?"

"NO! She'll freak!"

"That's why I want to get it over with."

"Fine... BUT PUT THE HOODIE ON!"

"Does it look bad or something?"

"YES and Selphie will destroy you. First the tattoos and now this..." Sora shook his head and walked out the door, Riku on his heels.

As they passed Selphie on thier way to Kairi's, she hit Riku with her jump rope. (A/N IT IS A JUMP ROPE, PPL!)

"That HURT, Selphie!"

"I know!" Riku made a face and vowed to break that jump rope.

As they approached Kairi's house, Riku started to chicken out.

"Can't we wait, like, until my hair grows out?" He asked.

"And Kairi will wonder where you went for the last 2 years."

"Tell her I had a rare African disesase!"

"Oh, yeah, she'll buy that." Sora walked up to Kairi's door and knocked, while Riku squeaked and jumped in the bushes. "Is Kairi home?" He heard Sora say.

"Oh, yes, hold on. KAIRI! VISITORS! She'll be down in a minute." There was a pause and Kairi came to the door.

"Hey, So! What's up?"

"Da sky. But we have something to show you," Sora said.

"WE!" Riku said, blowing his cover. "Oh, nice one, Riku."

"What's with the hoodie?" Kairi asked. "It's too hot." She went to pull it down and Riku clamped his hands on his head.

"NO! I... uh... have lice!" Riku said, desperatley.

"Nice try Riku, you always check everyday for lice and you use a special shampoo," Kairi said. "Lice are your worst enemy. Let me see." Riku groaned and dropped his hands. Kairi pulled the hoodie down and gasped, falling over as well, possibly fainting. Riku poked her.

"I'M AWAKE, BAKA! THAT _HURT_!" He poked her again. "OW!" He went to poke her again, but she slapped him. "YOU _CUT_ YOUR HAIR!" She stood up and slapped him again. "And what about the _fangirls?"_ She whined as she said the last word. She slapped him.

"Wait, I have fangirls?" Riku asked, ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek.

"Yes, and Sora does too."

"Why would we?"

"You are in a video game, DUH!"

_to be continued..._


	3. OH NO HE DIDN'T Part 2

**I don't own KH! Get over the fact that NO ONE ON THIS WEBSITE OWNS IT! HOW HARD IS THAT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND! YOU PEOPLE-- (is hit with KO dart)**

"Yeah, we're in a video game!" Kairi said, slapping poor Riku once more.

"Well, could you show us?" Riku asked, blocking a slap. Kairi nodded, and went inside her house. She stopped halfway to her room to glare at Riku's head, and then continued to her room.

"See?" Kairi said, tossing the case to Sora.

Riku peeked over his shoulder and read the case. "'_Team up with Disney Heroes as you battle evil',_ huh? Sounds like a really eventful game."

Sora glared at Riku. "Your fangirls are gonna HATE you."

"YEAH I KNOW! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE! Hey Kairi, where would I find these fangirls, anyway?" Riku asked her.

Without looking up from setting the playstation up, she pointed outside. Riku peeked out the window.

A sea of girls started screaming. He spotted signs that said, 'MARRY ME RIKU!' and 'RIKU I LOVE YOU!' These girls _really_ needed a hobby. "You'd think I would have noticed these girls before…" Wait… who was that, out there, in the front! Was that… xxmango? Oh lord…

"My girlfriend is out there," Riku said, and stumbled away from the window. Kairi turned the playstation on, then looked up at Riku.

"You don't need a girlfriend. You have fangirls."

A look of realization came over Riku's face. "You're right! I don't need a girlfriend!"

Poor Sora still hadn't looked up from the Kingdom Hearts case.

Riku opened the window, and the mob screamed deafeningly. "Hey! Mango! I DON'T NEED YOU! I HAVE FANGIRLS!" (Thanks Sonora the Free!) He yelled, and slammed the window.

But he wasn't done yet. He pulled the curtains back and flexed for the girls. Even though he had just broken up with her, xxmango continued to scream and yell. "Time for the finale," Riku whispered, and tore his shirt off.

The girls went CRAZY. The police showed up and barricaded the house, keeping the fangirls in line. Riku shook his head and closed the curtains.

Ah… The fangirls.

**G-Gomen... (hides from rabid and angry readers) I'M SORRY! I HAD TO WRITE THIS ON SHORT NOTICE AND-- you don't care... GOMEN NASAI! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU! I apologize to my Roxas plushie even though I don't know why!**

**You wanna go to the dance with Riku? be the first one to submit a SIGNED review saying you'd like to, and you get featured in the next chapter, which I am writing now and will upload once someone tells me they wanna go to the dace with Riku! HAHA!**


End file.
